Invader May: All is fair in Love and Friendship
by Invader May
Summary: Invader May is given a mission that allows her to see an old friend. but lots goes wrong. what will happen wen her heart is broken and her world seems to fall apart? companion story to Invader Tay
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :) NEW MISSION

Ok sorry for anything that's just not in the Invader Zim world. So feel free to tell me about it and I'll be happy to fix. Thanks and enjoy

OK here is the story I promised I would write. Hope you like it! It's a companion story to Invader Tay.

~…..~…..~

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! The sound of an incoming IM ricocheted through my house. I rushed to my computer and opened the message.

"oh crap." I muttered.

"What is it, Master?" said a small robotic voice behind me.

I turned and my sir unit, Layla, stood behind me. I sighed.

"Just this IM I just received." I slouched into the couch. I put my face in my hands.

~…..~…..~

I had been called to the Almighty Tallest's headquarters. I didn't know what for, and was worried. I racked my brain for anything that could be the problem.

"Oh, wait." I muttered to myself

_Was it the book incident?_

A few weeks before I had gotten into a fight with a fellow Invader. It had involved me, angry words, a book, a spatula, and him in Intensive Care. So yeah, I had anger issues. But what Irken doesn't? Exactly.

As I pondered that, I followed a small robot down the metal hallways. Eventually we came to a large metal door.

"They're waiting for you." The small robot said.

Then it departed and I was left alone, worried and nervous.

"Come in," called a voice

The metal door slid back and I walked in. In front of me stood Red and Purple, The Almighty Tallest. I bowed.

"Why is it you have called me here, my Tallest?" I asked.

"We have a very important task for you Invader May." Purple said, "Invader Tay is stranded on a distant planet due to mechanical difficulties. So, we need someone who has a fast ship.."

"Like you" Red interrupted.

"And skilled in the mechanical field…"

"Like you."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

"sorry"

"Thank you." Purple turned back towards me.

"Anyways, we need you to take some spare parts to her."

He handed me a heavy box.

"And here are the coordinates for the planet." Red said as he handed me a slip of paper.

"I will leave immediately, my tallest."

"Glad to hear that." Red said

"Ok your dismissed." Purple said.

And with that I left, package and paper in hand.

As I walked down the halls yet again, a thought popped into my head.

_Wow. What a funny way to meet up with an old friend?_

I smiled and headed for the exit.

~...~...~

ok thats all. I hope you enjoyed it. ill post more later. Plz review and read Invader Tay. remember tall me if u find a problem n ill do my best


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:) The Meeting of Friends

Ok, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to put this up but I haven't had internet access for awhile. Well I hope you enjoy this. And thanks to Invader Tay who helped me make this possible.

I stumbled through the doorway of my house, tripping over my own feet. I struggled to get the huge package through the door as well.

When I had successfully gotten myself and the package inside in one piece, I hollered for my SIR unit.

"LAYLA!"

A few minutes later a small robot with a bow on her antenae, appeared.

"Yes Master?" she said.

I handed her the sheet of paper the Almighty Tallest had given me.

"Enter these coordinates in my ship's computer. And hurry, we have to leave immediately." I ordered.

"Yes master." She dashed off. _Dang! Those things were fast._ I shrugged and half walked half dragged myself down the hall. When I reached my bedroom door, I kicked it open, and lugged the box into my room.

I plopped it onto the floor, and crashed onto my bed in a heap, thankful for the comfort. I sat there and stared at the ceiling for awhile.

Then, I rolled over and glanced at my bedside table. There sat two pictures. I leaned over and picked them up. One was a picture of Colby. He and Tay had been my bestfriends since forever. I had also had a crush on him and finally had told Tay. Of course she immediately ran off to tell to Colby with me chasing after her. Turns out he had liked me too. We had been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since. I hugged his picture to my chest.

Then, I grabbed the other one. Smiling back at me were three happy Invaders. Tay, Colby, and I were hugging each other. That day we had all successfully become Invaders. The memory made me smile.

I felt something hot and wet roll down my cheek. I wiped it away. I really missed my two friends. It had been ages. Colby was working on the massive, and Tay was stranded on a planet.

Suddenly, Layla popped her head in through the door.

"Everything is ready master."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned to her, "Thank you, Layla. Ill be there in a minute."

The small figure disappeared down the hall. I looked at the pictures one more time before shoving them into my PAK. Then I hurried down the hall. Layla stood there waiting for me.

"Ready, Master?" she said looking up at me.

I nodded and placed my hand on the wall. The wall slid back to reveal a hanger.

There in front of me sat my ship. It was blue, sleek and very fast. (A similar design to Tay's black ship.) Layla ran over and hopped in. I dashed over to join her.

Once in the cockpit I started it up. I clicked in my buckle and waited as Layla did the same.

"Ready?" I asked.

The small robot stuck to thumbs up.

"Then here we go!" With one press of a button we were up in space. "Computer! Report!"

"Coordinates entered. Destination set. Traveling time two weeks."

"Perfect." I said. I set the ship to auto pilot and undid my seatbelt. I walked to the back and Layla joined me. I fiddled with the video phone. I had no idea how to work it. I sighed and sat back.

"I can't figure out this stupid machine, Layla."

"Would you like help master?"

"Yes, please."

Layla hopped over and went up to the machine. She pressed a few buttons and before I knew it, it was loading the connection. I stood in front of the screen, unsure what to do.

Suddenly Tay's face appeared on the screen.

I looked at Layla. "Is it on?"

"Yes, Master it is on."

"Oh, Thanks. Umm, Hi Tay. Haven't seen you in awhile. Anyway, the tallest have sent me to bring you the parts for the ship 'cause they want you back sooner. Hope you are doing fine, and stuff. Well see you later! Now just how do I turn this off." I started randomly pushing buttons, hoping they would be the right one. When I looked up the screen had gone black. I must have hit the right button.

"Hey I actually turned off." I beamed.

I was so proud of myself, that I did a little dance right there. Layla giggled and joined. I smiled. I was happy. I was on my way to see my bestfriend, whom I hadn't seen in ages! My life finally seemed to be headed in a good direction for once.

Well I know that was short again but I still hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for everyone that has reviewed. Please tell everyone to read my story and review, I hope you like it. And thanks to Invader Tay who has helped me along. THANKS TAY! *waves*

Well hope you enjoyed it.

PEACE!

~Invader Tay


End file.
